


Objects in Mirror are Larger Than they Appear

by Zielregen



Category: Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Micropenis, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Small Penis, cock growth, hyper, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zielregen/pseuds/Zielregen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Smash Tournament has given Dark Pit a chance to test his limits and reignite his rivalry with his identical twin, the obnoxiously goody-goody angel of light, Pit, but even the greatest rivals can put their differences aside for a little R&R. When Pit suggests they share a soak in the hot springs, Dark Pit figures he has nothing to hide. After all they are mirror images of one another. Pit can't have anything Pittoo hasn't seen before, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objects in Mirror are Larger Than they Appear

               “Tch. You’re lucky Link was there to save your ass.” Dark Pit muttered.

               “It wasn’t luck. It was a team match. That’s the whole point! If you had bothered to help out Kirby once in a while instead of trying to do all the work alone you would have done a lot better.” Pit replied.

               “Such stupid rules. Next time we fight it better be one on one. Then we can finally see who is the stronger angel.” Dark Pit replied.

               This tournament was shaping up nothing like how Pittoo had envisioned it. When Palutena had suggested he join her and Pit in entering the new Smash Brothers tournament Dark Pit figured he’d have the chance to once and for all assert his dominance over his goodie-little-two-shoes prototype, but so far every match had been random mayhem and weird rules. It was hard for him to really show his stuff with all the nonsense going on. Still… he had to admit that it was kind of fun. It was a good excuse to really let loose, and the protections in place to prevent any mortal damage to the fighters meant that Pittoo could royally jack up Pit in a fight without having to worry that he himself would cease to be once the original died.

               Dark Pit sighed. He was constantly having to haul Pit’s ass out of the fire. The angelic guardian of light was many things, but he certainly wasn’t one to plan ahead. Pit was always ready to risk life and limb to save the day. The problem was… it wasn’t just his life that he was wagering in his antics.

               “You’re scowling again.” Pit remarked.

               “I’m always scowling.” Dark Pit replied.

               “This is true.” Pit replied with a shrug. “But you seem more pouty than normal.”

               Dark Pit didn’t say anything in reply, but the “tch.” Sound he made and the annoyed glare he shot Pit’s way said it all.

               “I know what’ll cheer you up. Come on. I know these great hot springs nearby. It’ll only take a second to get there.” Pit said cheerily.

               Pittoo was about to protest and make up some excuse to get out of it, but Pit really did have a good idea. Pittoo’s muscles ached after all the rigorous exercise he had seen today, and Pittoo really didn’t want to let his original out of his sight for too long. For all he knew Pit could try to rescue kittens from a burning orphanage and get them both killed if left unattended.

               “Fine, but… It’ll be just us, right?” Pittoo asked.

               “Yeah. Sure. It’s usually deserted. None of the other fighters really share our interest in hot springs.” Pit explained.

               “Fine by me.” Pittoo replied.

               Pit and Pittoo were able to borrow the power of flight and then set off towards the nearby mountains. The trip took only a minute, but by the time they had landed both angels were ready for a dip.

               Pittoo took a look around before he allowed himself to relax. It wasn’t that he was expecting an attack or that he thought that somehow Pit could get himself killed here. There was something else at work. Pittoo hated changing in front of other people, and he hated even more bathing nude where someone might see him. He figured he could make an exception for Pit though. After all, they were designed to be identical. Dark Pit was a literal mirror image of Pit. It wasn’t like Pittoo had anything Pit hadn’t seen before or vice versa.

               Pittoo peeled off his toga and other accessories revealing the lean, lithe, toned physique hidden beneath. His lifestyle of constant combat had left him completely shredded. About the only part of his body that seemed to have any fat on it at all was his butt. Even through the fabric of the skin-tight shorts he wore, it was plain to see that Pittoo had a round, bubbly booty that was every bit as shapely and supple as Pit’s own.

               Pittoo glanced over at Pit once more. The light angel had also stripped down to just his shorts, and Pittoo could see that Pit was every bit Pittoo’s mirror image even once the clothes had been removed. Everything from the chiseled abs to Pit’s bubbly booty, and even their crotches matched perfectly. Pittoo couldn’t help but marvel at how hot and sexy Pit was which confused him quite a bit, but it was hard to tell if that type of attraction would be narcissism or just good taste.

               Pittoo balked for a moment as he prepared to remove his shorts. He knew he shouldn’t be embarrassed in front of Pit, but old habits die hard. Dark Pit took a second to steel his resolve and the pushed down his shorts down around his ankles. He was just about to step out completely when he glanced up in Pit’s direction. Pittoo’s jaw dropped. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

               Pittoo knew a lot about Pit’s life and creation, but there were a few key details he had missed. True, Pit was Palutena’s guardian and general, but he had other roles as well. Aside from being chef, confidant, court jester, and whatever else Palutena might require at the moment, Pit was also designed to attend to her more carnal needs, and the piece dangling between Pit’s legs was more than adequate for “hallowing the halls” of any five hundred foot tall deity.

               As Pit slowly pushed down his shorts, more and more of his enormous schlong spilled out. Pittoo could only stare and gawk in silent awe. Pit’s cock was beyond huge. It was beyond massive. It was colossal! And it appeared to be growing before his very eyes.

               Palutena knew that Pit wouldn’t be a very good soldier with a package the size of a train carriage so she had used the same magic powers which allowed her to walk amongst the mortals in crafting a pair of magical compression shorts for her trusted general to wear. The shorts compressed and condensed the mass of Pit’s prodigious package so much that his dick didn’t even leave an unsightly bulge in the front of his shorts. After all, such a thing would be obscene and would be hardly allowed for an agent of light. (let alone make it past the censors of a kid’s game)

               The problem was that this magic had not been copied over when Pittoo had been created by the Mirror of Truth. The mirror had taken Pit’s measurements at face value, and Pit’s measurements at the time were not flattering at all.

               "Man. That feels so much better" Pit said as he gave his huge, fat cock a playful shake Even now his enormous schlong was as long as his legs and about as fat as his hips.

               “It feels weird when it's so small like this, but it' a side effect of it being shrunken so long. It'll grow back to full size in an hour or two." Pit commented to himself as he eyed up his steadily expanding junk. His huge, full nuts are already the size of beach balls and were still steadily growing.

               Pit turned to look back at Pittoo who is still frozen mid-strip and said, “Of course I don't need to tell you th- .... oh.." Hs sentence fell suddenly short as his eyes fell upon Pittoo's rigid, dripping boner.

               Pit was fascinated by what he saw. "Wow... I've never seen one so tiny before..." Pit muttered to himself, and it was true. As an avid hot springs enthusiast, Pit had seen a cavalcade of cocks in his eons on earth, but he had never seen a tool as tiny as the one between his double’s legs. Even Mario’s stumpy dick was bigger than Pittoo’s pitiful penis. When Pit had accidentally caught a glimpse of Mario taking his post-brawl shower, the plumber’s dong was completely submerged beneath his pubic pudge, but Pit was sure it was technically longer than an inch.

               The same could not be said for Pittoo. Pittoo's dick was absolutely tiny. Pit had seen spiders bigger than Pittoo's little dick. Even just the first segment of Pit’s pinky was larger than his double's dong. Dark Pit’s rigid dick was only as thick as the plastic tip of a shoelace and only about half as long. His sack was packed to the brim with tiny testes that were only the size of the little juicy bubbles on the sides of a raspberry.

               Pittoo was embarrassed to say the least. In fact he was downright mortified, but Pittoo found the scenario strangely exhilarating as well. Being discovered like this was exciting, and seeing just how much the original had him beat for size was somehow a huge relief. Their cocks weren’t even in the same ballpark. Had pittoo just fallen short of the mark by a hair it would have been frustrating. Pittoo’s overwhelming desire to prove that he was more than just a copy would never have let him live it down, but seeing Pit's steadily swelling, sofa-sized cock just left him speechless and amazed. Pittoo could accept his complete, utter, categorical defeat with dignity.

               Pittoo slowly walked over towards Pit and ran his hand gingerly across the warm flesh of his prototype’s cock. It was tough for him to say why he did it. Maybe it was because he was so fascinated by the sheer size of it. Maybe it was because Pit’s colossal cock was so mind-bogglingly massive that it had its own gravitational pull. Maybe it was just because Pittoo was so horny that he couldn’t think straight. Perhaps it was all the above, but the second his fingertips grazed the fantastic cock he knew a simple touch wouldn’t be enough.

               Pittoo threw caution to the wind and climbed up atop his rival’s car-sized cock.  There was so much room atop the masive shaft of the original's soft cock that Pittoo could sit back and spread out, and he did just that. Again, he couldn’t quite say why he did it, but the way Pit was staring at his tiny dick drove Pittoo wild. He knew Pit wanted to see even more of it, and even just the thought of letting Pit stare at his tiny cock got Pittoo so worked up that pre oozed out of his rigid cock. Pittoo scooted closer to Pit and spread his legs nice and wide which gave pit a clear line of sight to check out his micro-cock

                "Wow..."Pit murmured under his breath. He leaned forward so that he was resting atop his own cock and stared down at his double's super tiny dick. Pit's face was mere inches from Pittoo's crotch. It was so close that Pittoo could feel Pit’s warm, humid breath against the bare flesh of his crotch.

               "Can I touch it?" Pit asked, but his finger was already moving into position with or without Pittoo's response.

               "Uh.. yeah..." Pittoo murmured in reply.

               Pit gingerly prodded his double’s tiny cock with the tip of his pointer finger. He could definitely feel the hard lump of Pittoo's tiny cock against his fingertip, but he could no longer see it. Even just the tip of Pit's finger is enough to eclipse Pittoo's package, balls and all.

               "It's so adorable." Pit murmured.

               "Don't say that..." Pittoo groaned, but despite his protests he was blushing beet red. His heart was pounding. His dick was shuddering and ready to blow. This is the hottest thing that had ever happened to him.

               Pit pulled his finger back and soaks up the view of Pittoo's tiny cock. Pit couldn't help himself. Pittoo’s little dick was so hot, so cute, that he needed to experience more of it. Pit stuck his tongue out and ran it over the small lump of Pittoo's package. Even just the tip of his tongue would have been enough to stroke Pittoo's entire cock, but he didn't use just the tip. He ran his whole tongue along Pittoo's nearly barren groin. Pittoo gasped and shuddered as he felt Pit's tongue brushing against the extra ticklish flesh on the insides of both thighs at the same time, but what really had him worked up was the motion of Pits tongue against his cock. Pittoo's dick was so tiny that every little ripple and roil of Pit' tongue can be felt in vivid detail. Pit's tongue managed to stroke and grip every last milimeter of Pittoo's tiny cock, and it felt fantastic. Pittoo had never felt so good before. Pittoo tried to hold back but he just couldn't last any longer. He cried out in ecstasy. His cock lurched. A warm spurt of jizz launched from his tiny cock.

               Pit barely felt the motion, but he did taste the spurt of creamy jizz against his tongue. It was a surprisingly large amount given the size of Pittoo's miniature balls, but even so, the largest load of Pittoo's life was barely a few droplets against Pit's tongue.

               Pit pulled back and gazed down at his handiwork. Pittoo had collapsed in a winded, sex addled heap atop Pit's sofa-sized wang. Pittoo's tiny cock was already softening. Pit smiled at what he saw. As small as Pittoo's dick was, it turned out he was more of a grower than a shower. As Pittoo’s dick steadily reached its normal, soft state, Pit could see it slowly pulling back inwards. By the time Pittoo’s cock was fully soft, the tip of his dick barely poked out over his balls. His foreskin rolled over the head, almost obscuring it completely. Only just the tip – the small bit of flesh directly surrounding the slit itself – was left exposed. The soft, short little nub of Pittoo's fully flaccid cock was every bit as tiny as his miniature nuts.

               Something about having his friend and rival spread out before him drove Pit wild. Pittoo was always brash, distant, and feisty to a fault. Pit never imagined that his double could be so sweet and passive. His current demeanor coupled with his adorably tiny dick just made him look so cute that Pit wanted to just smother his doppelganger in hugs and kisses, but Pit held back. As sweet as Pittoo appeared to be now, Pit knew that his dark doppelganger would return to his normal, combative self if Pit overstepped his boundaries. Still… Pit couldn’t get the idea out of his head. Just thinking about it got him so worked up that his massive chubby stirred to life and began to steadily harden and rise.

               Pittoo noticed the ground below him shifting. He was so dazed and groggy after the most amazing cumshot of his life that he had trouble processing what he was feeling at first, but he quickly realized what was happening. A sly smirk crossed his lips. Pittoo may have a competitive streak a mile long, but he always repaid a favor. Pit had given him the best orgasm of his life, and Pittoo was more than happy to do the same to his prototype.

               Pittoo staggered to his feet and stared out at the several feet of dong that rose out in front of him. Pit’s dick had noticeably grown since earlier, and it wasn’t just a matter of the monolithic dick getting boned. Pit’s dick was still steadily reverting to its original size as the shrinking magic of his clothes steadily faded away. Already Pit’s cock was the size of a commuter bus, and it was still growing. It was a good thing that the changing rooms at the hot springs resort were little more than large cubicles because otherwise Pit’s towering cock would have burst straight through the roof. As it was, the open air changing area left his dick free to raise straight up into the stratosphere if it wanted, but not even Pit’s dick was quite that big.

               Pittoo steadily made his way up the steep incline towards the tip of the monstrous cock. As he got close to the tip the incline grew steeper and steeper. It wasn’t long before Pittoo was scaling the side of Pit’s dick as if he was climbing the side of a cliff. Even though he had lost the power of flight a while ago, Pittoo was glad for his wings. He was able to kick off of the side of Pit’s dick, give himself a boost in midair with his wings, and clear the jump up to the next large vein which protruded out of the side of Pit’s colossal cock. Pit’s dick was so massive that each tiny vein that poked out the side of the shaft was large enough that Pittoo could stand atop it and catch his breath as he prepared for the next jump.

               Finally Pittoo managed to reach the tip of the towering dick. Pittoo was hardly one to be afraid of heights, but even he got a little lightheaded as he glanced down to see the tree tops several feet below. Pit’s double decker dong was even larger than before, but that didn’t bother Pittoo at all. The larger Pit’s dick got the hotter it became. Even now that Pittoo was straddling the tip of the titanic cock all he could think about was how fantastic it looked.

               The soft, spongy flesh of Pit’s enormous cockhead shuddered beneath Pittoo’s hands and knees. The massive organ beneath him seemed less like a cock and more like a living, breathing creature. The pre-oozing slit of the monstrous cock looked like a cavernous maw that was ever so slightly opening and closing as the slumbering beast below gently snored. Pittoo knew the truth though which just made him even hornier. He crawled further up along the tip of the monumental schlong and leaned over the oozing crevasse. There was so much pre gurgling up from the depths of the gigantic dick that Pittoo was getting laminated in it. Somehow being bathed in his rival’s pre didn’t seem all that embarrassing. If anything it was the hottest thing Pittoo had ever felt. As the warm, sticky liquid coated his skin, Pittoo’s tiny dick reached its full upright and locked position in record time.

               Pittoo was so intoxicated by the massive dick that he couldn’t help himself. He brought his lips closer to the oozing slit as if he was trying to kiss his rival’s cock, but even in his lust addled state, Pittoo knew that was impossible. The slit was larger than his whole body. Pittoo risked falling into the erotic abyss if he leaned too far in, but that didn’t stop him. As he brought his lips closer to the slit, he could taste the warm, bitter pre flooding his mouth.

               Pit’s entire cock lurched hard. There was no doubt in Pittoo’s mind that his rival could feel the dark angel’s hands and knees digging into the soft flesh of his cockhead. Pittoo couldn’t fight the devious smirk that spread across his lips nor did he try. There was just something about having so much power over something so huge filled him with a rush of energy, of strength, and of hormones.

               Pittoo hunkered down even closer to the spongy flesh of the monstrous cockhead and mashed his entire body against the shuddering, oversensitive flesh. He knew it would take every ounce of strength he had to pull off what he had in mind, but that just made it more exciting. His competitive nature and his own arousal propelled him onwards to try and send his rival over the edge.

               Pittoo’s wings flapped as hard as they could which caused his entire body to slam downward into the soft flesh of Pit’s colossal cock head. Pittoo pressed against his rival’s dick so hard that the entire towering schlong actually budged. Even though it was only a few inches, Pittoo knew it would work. He could already feel the shudders coursing through Pit’s cock, and he could even hear Pit’s passionate cries from several feet below.

               Pit writhed in ecstasy. Whatever Pittoo was doing up there felt fantastic. Pit wanted to look up and see if he could catch a glimpse of the dark angel in action, but he was so close to cumming that his eyes refused to focus. Every time Pit attempted to open his eyes, his eyes ended up just rolling back. Whatever Pittoo was doing, it felt like something was gently buffeting the tip of his dick.

               Pit’s assumption wasn’t too far from the truth. Pittoo had his fingers dug into the shuddering maw of Pit’s cock to give him something to hold onto and had the rest of his body pinned flat against the flesh of the behemoth. Pittoo then flapped his wings as hard as he could which caused his entire body to grind against the towering cock. Pittoo’s body was so tiny compared to Pit’s enormous cock that if Pit’s cock were an average sized dick, Pittoo would have been smaller than a fingertip, but Pittoo knew more than anyone it wasn’t the size that counts. It’s how you use it.

               Pittoo slammed into Pit’s cock again and again. His muscles ached. His wings screamed for a rest, but Pittoo was determined. He would not rest until Pit blew his epic load. Fortunately he could tell he didn’t have far to go. With each passing second he could feel the shudders arcing through Pit’s massive cock growing stronger and more frequent. It wasn’t long before Pit’s orgasmic cries split the air.

               Pit’s massive cock gave a hard lurch followed by a powerful shudder. Pittoo barely managed to hold onto his precarious perch, but he didn’t hold on for long. Pit’s cock gave another hard lurch and a massive, powerful jet of creamy jizz launched out the tip. The burst of cum blasted Pittoo’s fingers away from the slit. Without his grip on the slit, Pittoo was launched clear of the bucking cock and sent spiraling into the trees below. Pittoo managed to steady himself in midair, and thanks to a few last minute pumps of his wings he managed to soften the landing. Pittoo hit the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of him but not hard enough to actually hurt him, but he wasn’t out of the woods yet – literally or figuratively.

               Pittoo glanced up in time to see a massive volley of jizz come crashing through the canopy. The thick torrent of spunk slammed into him and sent him rolling. Pittoo tried to regain his footing, but as volley after volley of thick, heavy spooge rained down around him he soon realized it was pointless to try and escape. Instead he laid back and let the steadily rising pool of jizz gently rock and buffet him this way and that. It was quite relaxing especially after the ordeal he had just been through, and the way the warm, sticky spunk clung to his skin felt fantastic. It was like a warm, therapeutic mud bath at a day spa, but far, far more erotic. Pittoo could feel it soaking into his hair and even taste it on his lips which just got him hornier by the second.

               Pittoo was so turned on that he began to stroke his tiny cock as he let the waves of spooge carry him wherever they felt. He had gotten so hard and hot and bothered during his labored attempts to make Pit Blow that it didn’t take much work to send the dark angel over the edge once more. Pittoo stifled his cries as best he could, but a few soft, orgasmic whimpers escaped his lips.

               It was hard to tell how long he had been lying there, but eventually the pool of jizz had drained enough that Pittoo felt his bare, cum-drenched butt make landfall against the jizz-soaked, muddy forest floor. Pittoo was still tired and sore and he had an amazing afterglow that he wished he could nurse for a while longer, but he didn’t want to risk being caught completely nude out in the open like this.

               Pittoo staggered back towards the entrance of the resort and marched straight on through to the locker rooms. The receptionist didn’t even try and stop him. The receptionist merely gawked at Pittoo and pointed towards the showers. Pittoo was thankful that the cum that clung to his body made it impossible to tell whether or not he was completely nude. The jizz also completely masked his tiny cock from any and all prying eyes. As far as anyone looking could tell, he had a perfectly average dick tucked away under the several inch thick layer of clinging cum.

               Pittoo staggered into the changing area to find Pit still resting atop his enormous chubby. Pit looked just as euphoric as Pittoo felt, but Pit wasn’t making any attempt to mask it. The angel of light nuzzled up against his massive cock like a baby gripping an oversized teddy bear.

               “That makes us even.” Pittoo muttered.

               Pit looked up at him and smiled. He was not buying Pittoo’s feigned exasperation one bit. “We can do it again any time you want.” Pit murmured groggily and then rolled back over and went back to nuzzling against his humongous cock.


End file.
